Damn This Love Potion
by love0potion0gone0wrong
Summary: A smutty one-shot about a Slytherin party and a Love potion fueled romp? WARNING LEMON, LANGUAGE, LIGHT FLUFF!


**_Author's Note:_ Please be gentle as this was written in one day and no Beta has overseen it in any capacity.**

**I dedicate it to my friends and readers, who I expect to review lovingly. Have a Happy, Smutty St. Valentine's Day!**

A drink was pushed into Harry's hand as he entered the Slytherin common room. The contents were green and smelled strongly of sweet liqueur.

Harry took a small sip as he continued into the room with his friends in tow, each receiving a drink as they passed through the entrance. Surveying the interior the Gryffindor boy discovered it had been decorated for St. Valentines Day according to Slytherin fashion.

Metallic silver hearts floated above the heads of the other partying students with soft green faerie lights hovering next to the dungeon ceiling. Small tables adorned half of the floor each draped in green velvet, vases of black roses atop each one. Next to the entrance a long table was set up laden with a large silver fountain cascading with the same liquid each student held in their cups. At the far wall a muggle DJ table was assembled manned by a tall muscular Slytherin. Students in varying forms of dress and for some undress throbbed and pulsed with music delivered from the levitated speakers in each corner of the room. Finally a large banner supported by magic hovered at the centre of the room 'Happy Valentines Day' printed in silver script with an image of the martyred saint beneath.

Harry and Ron had come at the insistence of Seamus, who for the last three nights had implored them to come with him to the open house party hosted by Slytherin. Finally last night, around three am they had relented. Hermione had responded to the news this morning by thumping both of the boys, them lecturing them about late nights affecting their studies and the drinking that would inevitably ensue.

Hermione, mad as she was, had insisted on coming to ensure the safety and 'purity' of the boys. Along with Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Harry a group of students from higher and lower years had also decided to go as well. Upon looking at the group before him Harry realised that most student present were Slytherin and Gryffindor with a small group of Ravenclaws, no Hufflepuffs in sight (twits).

Ron took a long drink from his goblet only to have it ripped from his grasp by Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes tiredly.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, who knows what was put into these drinks; besides I will not be dragging your drunk arse back to your dorm."

"I can manage," Ron scoffed taking back his goblet and stalking off to the dance floor.

Hermione made an undignified snorting noise and moved in the opposite direction towards a group of Ravenclaw girls in the corner.

Harry sniffed his goblet carefully before taking a sip and deciding to risk any consequences that may arise. As Harry took a long swig of his drink he watched Seamus slide through the crowd to join two shirtless boys in the centre on the room.

Seamus wedged himself between the two boys, a tall dark skinned boy heavy with muscle and an average height boy with catlike muscles and a fair complexion. As Seamus clung to the darker of the boys, snaking a hand down the back of his trousers, Harry realised who the two were.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched in wonder as Blaise dropped his head to Seamus' neck and proceeded to nip and suck at the tender flesh he willingly provided. Seamus in response reached up to run his fingers through Blaises' short dark hair letting out a soft moan that was lost in the music.

As Harry watched his friend being accosted in the centre of the dance floor he felt himself harden at the heat of it all. However he quickly diverted his gaze when he found a pair of storm grey eyes staring at him knowingly. Draco grinned smugly at Harry as he continued to grind the arse of Harry's friend, ignoring the ministrations the performed on each other.

Harry looked back from the corner of his eye and caught sight of Draco's sweat slicked body glowing otherworldly in the green lights. Draco's smile widened and Harry moved out of the boys sight.

"Harry are you still drinking that rubbish," Hermione scolded as Harry came to join her and the Ravenclaw girls in the corner.

Harry glared at her mockingly as he finished off his goblet and set it on a nearby table.

"Harry!"

"What I'm in the mood to drink," Harry said defensively. The last week had been full of long assignments and late nights researching the uses of various creatures saliva in potions.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly."

Hermione marched over to the fountain and flourished her wand, causing a light mist to form over the fountain. The mist in turn turned purple and Hermione grinned in triumph. As she went to move back to Harry her foot caught a bottle form beneath the table which sent it rolling across the room.

Harry stopped the bottle with his foot as Hermione dashed back to his side, "The drinks have been tampered with," she stated harshly.

"Mione' don't be paranoid," Harry responded as he reached down to pick up the bottle.

"Look," Hermione pointed to the bottle.

Harry turned the bottle in his hand to look at the label on the bottle. The main of the label was black but printed in elegant pink script were the words Love Pheromones.

"There's love potion in the drink!" Hermione squawked, just as the song changed earning many curious looks from her fellow students.

Harry inwardly groaned as Draco sauntered over to rebuke Hermione's words.

"Is there a problem here bucktooth?" the blonde asked petulantly.

Hermione's cheeks flared a dangerous red colour at the mention of her former nickname.

"What's your game here Malfoy?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

As Hermione and Draco continued to argue back and forth Harry couldn't help but watch Draco. His body was sleek and firm form years of Quidditch and the sweat clinging to his body accentuated the muscles beneath his pale skin. Golden hair that was for once not slicked back with loads of products floated freely around the boys strong angled face. Harry allowed his eyes to dip down, moving from the champagne pink of Draco's nipples, to the soft blonde fuzz then disappeared into the boys trousers leading to...

"How lovely of the great Harry Potter to join us tonight," Draco stated as if just noticing Harry.

Harry tore his eyes from their previous position to Draco's face only to meet liquid silver eyes that gave Harry the feeling that Draco was attempting to undress him with said eyes. Harry squirmed.

Harry intended to bite back with a witty comment yet all he managed was, "Erm ahh" as Draco darted his bubblegum pink tongue across his lips. A hot sweat covered Harry as he stood enraptured for a moment.

Hermione caught sight of Harry attempting to shift an unwanted erection away without notice. "Harry!" she scolded attempting not to give him away to the cause of his hardness.

Harry's gaze widened at Hermione's outburst, but before he could respond Draco had leaned in dangerously close to whisper in his ear.

"Should have worn looser trousers Potter," Draco stuck out a tongue and darted it into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered from the contact, "Are you pissed Malfoy?"

"Quite!" the Slytherin laughed extending an arm, "Wanna dance?"

Hermione and Harry were both shocked into silence as the audacious blonde grabbed Harry's arm and drug him onto the dance floor. Harry wanted to refuse, to go back to his speechless friend, but something in him wanted this, something in him wanted Draco. It must be the potion Harry thought, but lost all comprehension as Draco began to undo his white dress shirt.

"Erm ahh," Harry responded for the second time that night, but it was lost in the music that blasted over the throbbing bodies. Draco tossed his undone shirt over head to land on some Ravenclaw girl who shrieked in response.

Draco ran appreciative fingers over Harry's tan, muscled flesh, pulling him closer and grinding into his thigh. Harry went to move away from the fresh blonde, but instead lost his footing and fell into his attackers wanton advances.

"MMM," Draco cooed in Harry's ear.

Harry could smell the musk and cologne on Draco as he leaned into him, and the smell caused a painful throb to his already engorged cock. Harry moaned in response.

Draco moved closer so that Harry's groin rested on his thigh as his did the same to Harry's. Draco pulled back to see Harry's watching his every move, not with the usual hatred and suspicion, but with lust and want. Draco nipples hardened at the thoughts running through his mind at that moment.

"Like what you see there Potter?" Draco asked teasingly.

"A horny, drunken prat?" Harry asked in return.

"Oh, come off it. Your cock is attempting to run a hole through my trousers as we speak," Draco retorted drawing closer to Harry's face.

Harry could smell the liqueur on Draco's breath and something else that smelled like tart apples as the boys leaned into him. Draco raised a beautiful golden arch of an eyebrow as Harry did not move away from him this time.

"Got any ideas Potter?" Draco's tone felt like temptation and Harry couldn't help but indulge.

Closing the gap Harry moved in and smashed his lips into Draco's in a searing kiss. As Harry allowed his tongue to probe and trace every curve of Draco's mouth the blonde nipped hungrily at his bottom lip. He tasted of apples for sure, juicy ,tart apples, and Harry longed for more.

Somewhere off to the side Harry swore he heard Hermione gasp in surprise and disgust, but what was he to do, the love potion coursed through him and he couldn't help but obey now.

Continuing the oral battle for dominance Harry allowed himself to become a slave to the rhythm of the music and ground into Draco with abandon. The tart blonde responded by growling lustfully into Harry's mouth and brought his hands to pull through Harry's dark curly mane. Harry dropped a hand to Draco's solid arse and pinched hard.

"Cheeky bugger," Draco chided pulling back from his lion-like dance partner.

Harry smirked wickedly in response, before moving to Draco's neck and suckling the salty flesh he found there. Draco gasped in pleasure, allowing himself to melt against Harry like the snows of spring. Harry snaked a hand down Draco's torso until it came to rest on Draco's tented erection.

Draco moved to protest but simply grunted, as Harry grasp his length and pulled upward sending hot electricity through Draco's veins. The horny Gryffindor turned out to be bolder than Draco had ever imagined....and he loved it. He allowed himself to become a limp doll for to use as Harry see fit, as long as he continued to stroke and suck.

Draco began to feel his guts tighten at the impeding Orgasm that was sure to come. Although Draco would openly admit that he had no problem being seen as sluttish and horny, indecent was not in his comfort zone so with a quick swish of his wand (no the other one) he apparated himself and Harry to his private dorm.

Harry hated the feeling of being apparated along with someone but was too focused on the task at...hand...to mind the ache of the process.

Harry pushed Draco back on his overstuffed bed laughing as the boy fell and made a sour face at playing the weaker role. Fishing for the fly of Draco's trousers Harry undid the zip and slid his hand in. A delighted moan escaped his lips at finding Draco sans boxers.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed as Harry's cool hand found his heated flesh.

Harry pulled Draco's engorged cock carefully through his fly before descending on it like a starved man. The potion flared as Harry marvelled at the girth and smoothness of Draco in his mouth, he was going to kill the blonde in the morning, but for now he was intent on making him scream.

"Oh Merlin. Harry. Fuck. Harry." Draco moaned as Harry worked the pad of his tongue along his shaft, before swallowing him until he could feel Harry's nose rake through his pubic hair. The lusty brunette twisted his head and pulled off of Draco with an obscene 'POP' only to devour him once more.

Draco began to pump his hips up to meet Harry's talented lips allowing himself to give over to the pleasure the boy provided. He felt his fingers and toes begin to go numb as orgasm approached, strong and fast. He moved a hand to pull Harry off of him to avoid gagging him with his load, but the raven haired cocksucker only sucked in harder and continued to bob his head.

"---ahhhhhhh!" Draco lost ability to form words as he came forcefully into Harry's hot mouth.

Draco looked down to see Harry staring up at him, a smile in his eyes as he swallowed every drop Draco offered him. Stars danced in Draco's peripheral vision, from the force of the orgasm as he flopped back on the mattress boneless.

"Harry how the hell did you ever learn to do that?"

"Practice," Harry replied with a grin as he moved up the bed to secure a kiss form his pallid lover.

Draco laughed at the statement, so Harry was a cock loving, broom riding fag after all! Ha! He had been absolutely right. He wondered if the brunette also thought of him when he wanked as he had done himself so many times, dreaming of the heroic Gryffindor in his bed.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked, something like sincerity infecting his voice. Damn this potion.

"You," the blonde replied truthfully, beaming in response.

"Don't sing your praises yet...it's my turn!" Harry grinned evilly, as he spread Draco's creamy legs.

"What?" Draco asked, shock and terror evident in his voice. Draco was no ones bottom.

"I'll be gentle...Gryffindor's honour," Harry crossed his heart.

Draco wanted to bite back with a comment, but Harry's emerald eyes said that he would keep his promise, and wasn't this what he'd always longed for, a night with the brave Harry James Potter! Draco nodded weakly, shifting his arse to give Harry the access he needed.

With a wave of his wand Harry dissolved his trousers allowing his straining cock the freedom to slap his taut stomach. Draco watched as Harry pulled back his foreskin to reveal a beautiful purple head to his impressive uncut member. Harry smiled as Draco watched him.

With a quick wordless incantation, Harry conjured a handful of lubrication with which he primed Draco's waiting hole and his member.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, leaning in to steal a kiss. Damn this infernal potion!

"No."

"Honesty, that's a new trait," Harry teased.

"Oh Shut u---" Draco was cut off as Harry slipped a lubed finger past tight entrance.

"You were saying?" Harry asked, wiggling his sheathed finger with each syllable.

"I—ahh--was--ahh--sayiiii--I give, I give, I give!" Draco managed as Harry continued his anal assault.

Harry leaned down and planted soft kisses on the planes of Draco's smooth chest, "Just relax and breath...I won't hurt you."

Draco moaned deeply as Harry slipped another finger past Draco's tight hole.

"I kn-O" Draco groaned as Harry curled both of his fingers and pushed, effectively hitting his prostate.

"That's good...ready baby?" Harry cooed, watching his lover squirm with adoring eyes.

Draco decided he wouldn't waste the effort trying to respond, and nodded instead, giving Harry permission to take him.

Harry slowly withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Draco's waiting entrance. Slowly he pushed his head in to the warmth of Draco's pale arse, eliciting a pleased moan from the Slytherin in the process. Harry continued to move slowly, relishing both the feelings and the sounds that Draco provided.

Draco whimpered at the feeling of Harry, he felt huge, as if he may tear him in two if he continued to go deeper, but Draco loved it. He instinctively tightened himself around Harry's girth, causing a guttural noise to erupt from the boys chest. Draco smiled wickedly.

God Harry was moving slow. Draco's impatience knew no bounds and against better judgement he buck forward, taking all of Harry in the process. Harry cried out at the suddenness of completely filling Draco.

For a moment there was no movement as Harry waited for Draco to adjust to his intrusion and Draco waited for Harry to begin thrusting. Draco made and impatient noise, which Harry took as a signal to slowly remove his cock.

"Dammit Harry will you stop moving so fucking slow!" Draco wailed.

Harry was lost for a moment in the fact that Draco had just called him by his given name when not approaching orgasm. He liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. Fucking Love Potion!

"Impatient bottom are we?" Harry finally responded.

"I'm not a bottom at all," Draco whimpered as Harry withdrew slowly still.

"Oh!" Harry replied in shock as he completely withdrew, causing Draco to his, "Do you want to continue?"

"Fuck yes. Harry I want you...now......please!" Draco begged.

Harry couldn't help but comply to such a sweet response (well for Draco anyway). Smiling Harry entered Draco once more and began to pump at a even pace, locking eyes with his swooning lover.

Draco began to thrust upward meeting each of Harry's powerful thrusts until they were moving rapidly, panting and covered with sweat. Draco moaned, running his hands through Harry's wild mane as the brunette peppered hot kiss along his collarbone.

Harry leaned back eyes filled with lust, "Draco, I'm close do you want me to..."

"Fuck yes!" Draco moaned, reaching up to pinch Harry's erect nipples.

A guttural moan escaped Harry as he came forcefully inside of Draco returning the favour form earlier.

"That's right, ROAR for me baby," Draco cooed relishing the feeling of Harry's pulsing cock as he filled him.

Harry collapsed atop Draco with a satisfied smile. Whoever brewed this potion would be dead in the morning.

Draco ran lazy circles on Harry's back with his finger, returning Harry's smile with one of his own.

"That was amazing!"

Harry couldn't help but beam proudly at the blonde beneath him.

"I also have another confession, besides how amazing you were I mean," Harry raised himself to look down at Draco threateningly, "There was no love potion in the drink. Love Pheromones is the name of the liqueur we used, its enhanced to help you drop inhibitions."

Harry turned violently purple and pulled a hand through his hair. What the hell? If this hadn't been a potion then...Harry felt sick.

Draco closed his eyes and waited for Harry to punch him, but it never came. Instead he felt a pair of smouldering lips graze his own.

Harry drew back, "Ready for round two?" He grinned down widely as he gave into his feelings for the treacherous blonde beneath him.


End file.
